J. Michael Tatum
John Michael Tatum (born May 25, 1976 in McKinney, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer. He's known for voicing: Komui Lee in D.Gray-man, Kyoya Otori in Ouran High School Host Club, Scar in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Sebastian Michaelis in Black Butler and Shizuka Domeki in xxxHOLiC. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Prisoner Zero (2016) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016-2017) - Klein Sieben *RWBY Chibi (2018) - Klein Sieben *Star Wars: Go Rogue (2016) - Cassian Andor Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Testa Lagusa (ep1; Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Haruki Aritomi *Absolute Duo (2015) - Tempest Judge *All Out!! (2017) - Sekito Kirishima *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Eurys *Aquarion (2008) - Toma *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Towano Mykage, Toma *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Kobayakawa, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Toru Sayonaki, Vlad (ep12), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Erwin Smith *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Isaac Dian *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Ryuuta (ep7), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Blue Braver (ep2), Schoolboy A (ep1), Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Riki Kajiyama, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Tuto, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Tuto, Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Jiro Mochikuzi *Black Butler (2011) - Sebastian Michaelis *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Sebastian Michaelis *Black Butler II (2012) - Sebastian Michaelis *Black Cat (2007) - Doctor Kanzaki, Transvestite (ep9) *Blassreiter (2009) - Magwald Xargin, Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Masaomi Asahina *Burst Angel (2006) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Soichiro Mikuni *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Burckhardt (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Black Dragon *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Kouzou Inohana *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Gorneo Lueckens *Claymore (2008-2009) - Awakened Being, Brother (ep15) *Corpse Princess (2010) - Keisei Tagami *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Masaomi Heike *D-Frag! (2015) - Ataru Kawahara *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Komui Lee, Komlin II (ep8), Komlin IV (ep24), Komui's Mini Robots (ep8), Leo, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Komui Lee *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Kazuo Matayoshi *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Alphonse Medici Borgiani *Danganronpa (2015) - Jin Kirigiri (ep12) *Darker than Black (2009) - Guest 2 (ep9), Harris Barnum (ep21), Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Kyohei Kannazuki *Date A Live II (2016) - Kyohei Kannazuki *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Nagi Kengamine *Dimension W (2016) - Loser, Makita (ep4), Additional Voices *Divine Gate (2016) - Arthur (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z (2008) - Spice *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Guide (ep4), Zarbon, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Raina Cromwell *Drifters (2016) - Butch Cassidy (Announced) *Eden of the East (2010) - Kazuomi Hirasawa *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Pedro (ep26) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Barry (ep10), Additional Voices *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Rei Ryugazaki (ep0) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Scar, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Michael Kohara *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Luciano Guzmán (ep19), Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Lin Koujo *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Attendant (ep2), Commander (ep1), Steward (ep17), Ulugh Sahne, Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Papillon Guildy (ep7) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Shibungi, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Victor Hilshire *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Yoshitsune Hououin (ep10) *Hero Tales (2011) - Shokaku, Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Age, Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Ryosuke Takahashi *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Ryosuke Takahashi *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Ryosuke Takahashi *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - King of the Night (ep9) *Joker Game (2016) - Jean Victoire (ep3; Announced) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Plame *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Heimdall *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Tomoe *Karneval (2014) - Tsukitachi *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Erwin Leszal, Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Narrator (ep2) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Ikki Takeda, Senior E (ep2) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Major Geeth, Rakesh (ep12), Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Reiji Moritsugu, Additional Voices *Luck & Logic (2017) - Hong Kong Chief *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Philadel Kest (ep7), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Gino Costa (ep9) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Lunar's Papa *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Tenya Ida (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Raiko Shimizu *Nanbaka (2016) - Kiji Mitsuba (Announced) *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Nagi Springfield *Nobunagun (2015) - Saint-Germain *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Tenten *One Piece (2012-2016) - Dalton, Ohara Scholar (ep276), Sphinx, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Kyoya Otori, Ichijo Miyabi (ep4) *Overlord (2016) - Londes Di Clamp (ep3) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Sam (ep13A), Soldier A (ep3B) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Raymond McGwire, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors (2010-2011) - Tobias *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep5B), Additional Voices *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Yujiro Dan (Announced) *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Riku Mukojima *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Riku Mukojima/Yomogida *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Ihika, Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Kagami *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Ryunosuke Kataoka, Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - William, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Issa Shuzen (ep13) *Rumbling Hearts (2006) - Kisho (ep1) *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Erich von Rerugen (Announced) *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Rikichi *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Nobuyuki Sanada *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Amitav, Big Tree (ep16), Man A (ep14) *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Ichii *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Hiroyoshi Asou, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Detective (ep19), Hiroyoshi Asou, Killer *Sekirei (2010) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Dororo *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Friagne (ep1) *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Balar *Shangri-la (2012) - Shogo Kudo *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Seigen Irako *Shiki (2012) - Seishirou Kirishiki, Additional Voices *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Male Student B (ep22), Takizawa (ep7), Yamaguchi (ep2), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Orvis (ep25), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Giriko *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Dr. Gel, Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Shirogane *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Kraft Lawrence *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Kraft Lawrence *Steins;Gate (2012) - Rintaro Okabe *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Cedie (ep1), Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Brad "BB" Blackstone *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Rohan *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Shimada *The Future Diary (2013) - Masumi Nishijima *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Miran Froward *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Siegfried *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Kelb, Tuge (ep7) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Kelb *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Kudo Kuzuno (ep1), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Shu Tsukiyama *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Shu Tsukiyama (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Jin Ohtomo *Toriko (2013) - Jelly Boy (ep22) *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Souza Samonji (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Ryo Inoue (Announced) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Suleyman *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Seishiro Sakurazuka (ep48) *Witchblade (2007) - Michael (ep8) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Shizuka Domeki *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Crimson Dragon (ep7) *Yuri!!! On Ice (2017) - Michele Crispino (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Life Sexy 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Rei Ryugazaki *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Scar *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Aide *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Shobi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Additional Voices *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Kuto *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Dr. Christian Clemendale, Additional Voices *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Father *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Regalyan D'Marcall *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Kazuomi Hirasawa *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Kazuomi Hirasawa *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Ryoji Kaji *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Acnologia *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Rei Ryugazaki *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Rei Ryugazaki *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - France *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Rei Ryugazaki *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Ryosuke Takahashi, Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Tenya Iida *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Ryosuke Takahashi *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Duck, Person B *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Damon *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Damon *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Friagne *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Wabisuke Jinnouchi *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Garista Luodur *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Frederick Burnaby *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Gossiping Man A *Vexille (2008) - Kisaragi *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Shizuka Domeki 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Smith *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Quon *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Sebastian Michaelis *Black Butler II (2012) - Sebastian Michaelis *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Masaomi Asahina *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Ioan Malcal *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Scar (ep1) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Ryosuke Takahashi *Murder Princess (2009) - Kleiveldt (ep4) *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Boy Student (ep1), Hiroyoshi Asou (ep2), Radio Voice (ep2) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Ulyte Mesut *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Seishiro Sakurazuka 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - France, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - France *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - France *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - France Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Hideki Akasaka (Announced) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Kanryu Takeda (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Jailer Hylis, Kelvin *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Lost Legion Infantry#4, Powersuit Pro, Sir Hammerlock *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Hodunk Bandit, Jerek, Sandman's Minion, Scarlett's Soldier, Seraph Dealer, Shiv-Spike, Sir Hammerlock *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Sir Hammerlock *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - C.O.C, Kung-Fu Karl Weinberg, Villager of Nerthus, Winklemeyer's Orderly *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Mr. Foster *Smite (2013-2016) - Chaacolate, Dragon Knight Ao Kuang, Father Time Chronos, Fernando Ares, Hercules, Hug Bug Khepri, Lord Slashington III Fenrir, Sun Wu Xing Sun Wukong *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Zarbon *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Mira *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Mira *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Bora, Mira, Upa *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Zarbon *Lux-Pain (2009) - Arthur Mays, Ray Platière *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Eneru, Island Monster *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Julius Will Kresnik Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (237) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (225) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2020. Category:American Voice Actors